Pain, love are so alike
by Risen Soul
Summary: Haruko tries to return to earth for Naota, but is assaulted and...Who attacked...How Will Natoa react?
1. The Surprize

This FF is a way to relief myself, as i am suicidely depressed since 1 year.

And i don't own anything that is or related to FLCL but I have seen it at least 2 times and

vacuumed the net for info on the characters, story and all. Since its my first FF I will

appreciate reviews and advice.

"speech" 'thoughts' (descrition) Effects =Authors notes=

Niota's Diary, 20 October 20:44

It's been so long, almost a lifetime. But then again, I haven't thought for so long.

8 years, 8 dead years of void.

Empty as my skull, but i guess i deserved it.

I was not strong, not willing to sacrifice for her.

Now all i have is a Guitar, a photo of the last day of my life and an almost happy past.

But it was a lie, although a comforting lie it was still a lie.

I should feel the urge of revenge but i feel happy.

Happy that she pretended to like me.

But now...all those kisses and hours of sex with Mamimi.

Was it our love true or just fake, i didn't care.

All those empty or in best case doubtful feelings, i guess she knew.

Since it only lasted about 3 months with Mamimi,

Then she dumped me and moved to god knows where.

What am doing, i don't care anymore.

What do i dream, a vision of Haruko and her distinct moped.

What do i feel, Emptiness.

What do i want, 3 words 'I love you.' lies are good enough.

Im slipping, my grades are dropping like a Purple/Pink cement Balloon.

My sanity is slipping, soon i will lose it all.

Grandpa is dead, soon Kamon will succumb to his cancer.

Tasuku is so far away so he might not soon be considered related to me, both mentally and physically.

I still live at the place i used to, but it's screaming with sorrow and pain.

Everybody can hear it, even Gako.

Help me...anyone...

Naota quit writing, and was not sad...no he was worse than sad.

He was apathetic, a droid that was controlled from the planet of meaninglessness.

He thought that a night's sleep would relief his strained mind, to let his reality become numb for at least 6 hours.

He could be more wrong, (Bang...Crash) it sounded from the roof.

The structures integrity above the bed room was failing to the weigh of something.

Splinters, parts of some beams and tiles and a big dust cloud was now in the middle of the room.

The serenity was broken, Naota opened his eyes and got up.

He did not think, he rushed to to what thought and longed for so long.

The airborne dust settled on the newly polished floor enough to reveal...

a very unique yellow moped and an unconcios "Haruko".

She was apparently hurt badly, she had a big wound in her head her left arm was in

Probably broken, due to the weird way it was bent (even for her alien body's unusual flexibility).

Naota was to stunned to think, he lifted her to his bed, and felt her pulse.

Naota was in awe but still happy she was seemingly alive.

She hadn't aged a bit since the last time Naota had seen her just before she left.

Her torso which seemingly have had red quite normal t-shirt, was bruised but overall not to badly hurt and

her t-shirt was torn, ripped and slashed. The white bra was in the same condition as her torso and shirt.

The pants she was wearing was ripped and torn a bit but was in quite good state considering the rest of her.

Naota thought: 'Should i take her to hospital? She is an alien but seem to have a similar body to humans.

No, ill call amarao. Maybe he not fully trustable but has more knowledge than the hospital. But to be sure ill

have to watch over her anyway.

Naota tried to wake her up by gently shaking her body, no response.

Now remained one other way, he kissed her.

He was shocked, 'Blood' he thought as he kissed her 'Her blood...it tastes like...muddy water mixed with tears'.

After he had kissed her for short while she woke up, and Naota said softly "Im here, i love you".

She smiled but Naota noticed that pain was written in her facial expression, so he said "Rest, ill get help".

He phoned the number he got from amarao in case of an emergency like this.

Flashback: At the local hospital

Amarao: I know you are having a hard time, your father is in hospital and you live on your own.

Naota: It's not that hard, its just financial balancing that is hard.

Amarao: Hmm...if you get into trouble (writes on pad of paper and removes it from the block with a

ritch noise) call this number.

Naota: Thanks, ill do. (with a little unsure face)

Back to reality:

Beep 'answer damnit' Beep 'ANSWER!!!!' Beep "AARGH WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER

AMARAO!!!!"

Amarao: Im not deaf...(Irritated voice)

Naota: Oh sorry, but Haruko just crashed through my bedroom roof and is critically injured...(Embarrassed

look)

Amarao: Are you at your house?

Naota: Yes.

Amarao: Then ill send a MTATV. =A/N Medical Transport And Treatment Vehicle=

Naota: Ok. 'whatever that is'.(Covering his lack of knowledge half successful)

He ran up to Haruko to check on her.

She was almost asleep when he got up to his room and sat on his knees to see her face from her perspective.

Naota: "Haruko, you will survive. I promise you." (he smiled after to assure her)

Haruko: "Do not promise things you cannot always keep" Now they both smiled.

Now there was a noise of a car approaching, Naota dropped his smile and listened carefully.

(Due to Niota's part time work as a mechanic at a local gasstation he developed a 6th sense for cars and

their attributes.) So by the noise it was a heavier than normal car, driving fast, he determined.

The tires screeched in on the street below and beside the house.

He thought that the pain killing pills perhaps was not appropriate to her origins so he suddenly kissed her

deeply instead. And at the same time lifted her and the lose left arm she had, into his arms.

He let her lips go and she noticed that she was not in the bed anymore.

Then the pain went through her nerves to her brain, but it was only the after shock luckily.

Naota carried her downstairs with caution to not cause her more than the minimum amount of pain.

And there the MTATV were with two doctors with white/green coats and all.

But the drivers were two men in black suits.

Naota: "Can i come with her?" he inquired carefully.

The personnel looked at each other and nodded.

Naota sighed and lifted Haruko into the back of the black ambulance sized vehicle.

When the doctors took over her care, he drifted into his memories.

Flashback to 1 year ago under the bridge were all too many memories had taken place.

Mamimi Pov:

No one loves me, im all alone.

Tasuku has another girl, Naota perhaps has Haruko.

She must have come back, it has been 7 years...

I don't want to get hurt again, im not willing to try to visit Naota.

Perhaps this will bring the black angel back...

(Eats a white pill, a powerful pain killer)

Niota's Pov:

"seven years, in boring mabase." (he said quietly)

'seven years of no action and love, just hate and disgust of myself.'

'Maybe if i sit under bridge, i will find some strength.'

(Walks under the bridge, finds Mamimi in a circle of cigarettes and the sign of Atmosk in the center)

'Oh no, just like 7 years ago.' (shocked face)

(Mamimi eats a white pill and pulls out a finely ornated knife, and begins to plunge it towards her chest)

'I must stop her, damn Mamimis talent for rituals'

"Mamimi, no" (manages to stop the knife motion, but instead gets cut in his own arm though it struck his

bones and no major arteries or such things)

Continuing of Mamimis Pov:

'This will end it all...' (Begins to plunge the knife towards her chest)

'What, Naota is here' (she is stunned)

"No, what have i done. I was the one who committed suicide not you!!" (Scared look on her face and trembling with her fingers as she dropped the knife)

'No, no.....' (begins to cry)

Continuing of Niota's Pov:

'Ow, that hurt' (He moans as he lies on the ground and covering his cut on his left arm with his right hand not taking in any sensory impressions of the world outsider his body)

End of Povs =Phew, got a bit boring=

Mamimi: "Naota, Naota" (shaking his body hard, and crying)

Naota: (opens his eyes and discovers Mamimi crying while shaking him)

"If anyone should commit suicide ,its me" (He gathers his powers to overcome the pain)

"I have no talent, no future. You on the other hand have a camera and a talent."

Naota got up and despite he's condition he hugged the crying figure.

Mamimi: 'Is it birds that is singing, is this sunshine on my skin, do i hear waves as on the beach...it feels

so at least...'

"No, im worthless..." (Noticing how she had been crying for what felt like a few seconds but yet

Niota's shoulder was totally drenched in tears, she snapped out of her mind and thoughts and let

her arms free and thus released him. Then proceeds to take a pill out of the jar near her)

"Here, take this.."

(Holds out a white pill to Naota)

Naota: (Looks quickly at the white plastic jar from which the pill came from probably.

Partly to the fact that Mamimi was a arsinist and disconnected from reality = insane, and partly

because of what he just said earlier. It was an Pain killer that she probably had stolen from a

drug store, you needed a recipy to get it.)

"Thanks" (he consumed the pill, the pain decreased with time after that)

"Feels better, but why are you here?" (Still some pain from the wound)

Mamimi: "Well after Haruko left, i went to America to find tasuku..."

(a sad and angered expression appeared on her face)

"I found him with another, i ran and ran and ran...until i found a motel."

"I checked in and that night i decided to go back to mabase. So i took some shots of things and

sold it to a local magazine. And got the first plane to a town near mabase and here i am."

Naota: "I tried to tell you 7 years ago, but i failed to give you the message as you "Overflowed".

Sorry for that, really sorry. I care about you." (Mamimi smiled now)

'She smiled, i feel happy but still a bit depressed'

"Do you have any place to stay except for this bridge?"

Mamimi: "Don't apologize, its not your fault, and i don't have anywhere to stay" 'Why am i like this??'

Naota: "As i have practically no family and no friends, i live alone now. (Mamimi looked confused)

Well, Kamon has blood cancer and is at hospital, grandpa is long dead since 5 years and

the one you hate in the US have not even contacted me, so he's no family. And...

(Naota looked far into the night sky)

Haruko is chasing Atomsk, at least i think so." 'Why do care about Haruko?'

Mamimi: "So sad ( try's to shead a tear but is unable), but how do you keep paying the rent?"

Naota: "Selling bread and stuff at the bakery, taking all kind of part time jobs, and studying to be an

engineer" 'Im a pathetic case...' "Kamon is not going to live" (Mamimi looked strangely at Naota)

Mamimi: "Why?"

Naota: "Well besides my brother im the most probable donor of bone marrow, but he is a scum so im not

sure if i am going to give him another chance."

'He was Harukos "Sex toy"....' (Naota was extremely angered by this and 7 years of pain made him

numb to murder and other crimes, he was insane. Just like Mamimi)

Mamimi: (Was flabbergasted but she knew how he felt) 'Well he seems to have suffered from Harukos

sudden escape, its understandable' (Neglecting her thought to scream out WHY???)

"I could help you with your economical situation, if i can live at your place?"(Calm look)

(She was older and wiser now, she would not be used again)

Naota: "Ok, seems fair. You could write a magazine or something"

(Surprised over her reaction but was to afraid to ask why she reacted so)

"We should remove this.." (Pointing at the cigarettes and suicide note and the general state

of the area around them)

Mamimi: "Ok takkun!" 'What is with me, am i weird because of Naota. Yes it seems so, why not be with

him more then!'

Both helped in the disposing of the ritual sight, but strangely she kept the knife and the pills, Naota noticed this.

Mamimi: "The pills are still useful!" 'plus they are hard to get'

Naota: "Ok, but we could at least wipe the knife and give it back to its former owner"

'Better not ask about the pills, she might get depressed again'

(They were done with the work around the site when a second later)

Mamimi: "Ok, but ill do it for you then" 'But it was so nice!!!, sob' =A/N I know, but she is still insane=

(A while later they arrived at the house Mamimi had stolen the item)

Naota: "How are you going to get it in without them noticing??"

'They could be home...shivers as he thinks of jail cells and beefy inmates'

Mamimi: "This is how"

(in a low voice, as she continued with the action of slotting it through the mailbox)

"Discreet and silent."

Naota: "Now lets get home before we get discovered."

'He didn't care, for the owner got his knife back'

Mamimi: "Ok." (and she was smiling kindly)

(They got home and Naota closed the doors as they went into the living room)

Naota: "Do you want sushi?"

Mamimi: "Sure."

(Naota went to the kitchen and took the sushi he had planned to eat for dinner from the fridge

and split it unto 2 plates and prepared the soy and stuff. After that he walked out being careful not to drop

anything as he had just cleaned the floor, but almost did.

He served Mamimi the first plate and sat down himself to eat)

At Niota's home in the living room:

(They sat down facing each other and was eating sushi)

Naota: "Where do you want to sleep?" 'Hopefully in my room, she seems to light me up somehow'

Mamimi: "Are the top bunk empty?" 'I like his presence, it makes me shine'

Naota: "sure, it empty." (He smiled, she smiled back)

(They finished the last of the sushi and went up)

(The only thing that was there to remember him of haruko were that blue guitar, the photo was, with all

The other stuff that was Harukos, in a closet that only Naota knew where)

Mamimi: 'I am sleepy, so tired' "Goodnight Naota" (she said in a dull and "I want to sleep" way)

Naota: "Goodnight" (he got under his sheets and closed his eyes) 'Why haruko, why...'

OMAKE!!!!!!

Mohahahaha Ehrm…haha

''' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Mamimi: 'I am sleepy, so tired' "Goodnight Naota" (she said in a dull and "I want to sleep" way)

Naota: "Goodnight" (he got under his sheets and closed his eyes)

Naota: "What is this…a fruitbasket?"

Mamimi: "I want the banana!" (Jumps down with a speed that is not even remotely possibly for a human, and grabs the wrong banana)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I know, Mamimi is too much like Haruko, I will hopefully correct it in the next Chap

and if i don't i will make it a gradual change from this chap and on, This is a Haruko/Naota fic.

And don't fear all you lemon lovers out there, I will implement a lemon scene as soon as the story allows me too.

This is an angst fic too, so i have to build it like it.

And once again review and be picky.


	2. The Rediscovery Of Hurt And Joy

Excuse for the delay, i have been reading Eva fics…especially Shinji/Rei Lemon fics.

I am suspecting that Misatos beer is "spiced" with an unknown substance, that has a rather

….stimulating small to medium euphoric and perhaps strong hallucinating effect.

Since she "talks" to Pen-Pen….But that's just my suspicion. ;)

Also some angst fics regarding evangelion, anyhow my internet is absent right now so

I will just say thanks to my reviewers, you encourage me to go on with the fic.

"speech" 'thoughts' (Description) Effects =Authors Notes=

.,., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., .,

(Beep beep beep beep the air vibration that is sound flows in a natural rhythm from the

medical equipment in the vehicle)

'Her pulse, its…it's piercing me. Hurting, but still pleases me. Feels like she shatters a window

…and leaves the sharp residue for my feet. Beyond that window is….is her. Smiling.

Not taunting, not smirking, not…using me. NO!! She…wouldn't. Would, would not.

Not that it would matter anymore. Fine…just fucking great. Just when things lighten up

Ooooh here comes Mr Self-doubt making his way through my mind.'

RRIINNGG

'Who would call me now…just my luck. I can't remember the last time someone called my

cell. And I sure hope it is a good reason'

(Naota examines the LCD display of his Yarnon 1200)

=A/N The apparatus in the MTATV are not affected by mobile phones=

'That number, its Mamimi. Well I better answer, she has rather destructive habits'

"Hello Mamimi."

"Hello Takkun"

"Im in a pretty messy situation right now"

"Can i talk to you?"

"Go to raikana road 11B"

"It's pretty far away from where i am."

"Just go there, ill wait"

"Ok, but what is so messy. It sounds like a hospital in the background."

"It…was an unexpected event"

"Is some hurt?"

"In a mild sense"

"Im almost out of battery, ill get there as soon as i can"

"Bye"

"Bye"

(Naota broke the call with a click on button, and meeting Harukos gaze for a moment

before she let her two suns be covered by a skin tone night because of a sharp pain)

'This is just great. Haruko is being treated and could die. And Mamimi wants to talk.

All I have to wait for is the Easter bunny's and Santa's strip show'

"Is she going to make it?" (Worries multiplying on Naota's face)

"Maybe, if you don't interrupt us" (The doctors looked stressed and annoyed)

'look who got up on the wrong side of the bed…"

(Schreeech, and the vehicle pulled up near a concrete building, apparently built

to take an attack from the military or other equivalent things. The doctors removed some

of the heavier things from Harukos beaten and torn body and proceeded to rush her inside the

poorly decorated building. Naota stepped out and placed his standing figure to a lamp post nearby.

The cold metal chilled his spine through his black short sleeved shirt.

And the evening air caressed his skin in manner only misery can)

"How fate can change. Hah, at least some action in this black hole called Mabase"

(Gasping and a person apparently trying hard to catch their breath,

a girl with blood red hair and with eyes with the very same colour as coagulated blood

combined with an orange bliss was to Naotas north-east direction relative to his body and where his head where pointing.

The hair of the girl was black at the end of every straw of hair, almost unnoticeable.

and her clothes which consisted of a white skirt short skirt that made a last movement since she stopped her momentum.

Her dark blue leather jacket had stains of what would most probably be fast food.)

"Hello Mamimi"

(Her head moved up slightly and her body rose from a recovering position to a standing pose ,eyes focused in on Naotas)

"What has happened?"

"Haruko crashed through my bedroom roof critically injured"

"…."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I have been here and there in different towns and got tired of it, and decided to come back"

"And you want to live in my house?"

"If you want?"

"Just don't burn it down"

"Ill try to not"

"But if you decide to do that, tell me before you do it. I would like to die in the flames to then"

"I will."

"It's going to rain."

"I don't mind, its cleansing"

"That is true"

(Mamimi approached Naota and leaned her back on his torso)

"I stole a cd, "lingering Depth". Since your only cd broke when we had sex 2 months ago."

"I really didn't like my cd. It was too happy. So ironic. The act of love we had was so empty and devoid of happiness."

"This cd is a reflection what we really felt, although you will probably find at least a little love with Haruko"

(The rain soaked the two people near the building of hope and life. The panties Mamimi wore was now clearly showing. It slightly pink and clean)

"How wrong we were. Even if it was our time together was all consuming, all it was the total opposite in the light of the truth"

"I really don't feel like going anywhere now, can we stay like this Takkun?"

"I don't want to move either, so i don't mind"

'The door is self locking, not that it matter much' Naota thought by habit

(Amarao emerged from the double door entrance of the building Naotas hope was in.

He unwillingly moved so he stood in front of the only two people that was within sight.

A block away a thrash can made a metallic noise)

Naota commented silently "Even the homeless is running from the insight of worthlessness"

(Naota took note of Amaraos presence and turned to face him)

"Do you have any cigarettes?"

(Amarao handed him a cigarette, but Mamimi also opened her hand and faced him so she got one too.

Naota motioned an imaginary lighter lighting his cigarette.

Amarao fiddled in his right pocket in his pants and pulled up a plain non-refillable lighter

and handed it to Naota who set first his cigarette and then Mamimis)

"Thanks" (Naota said as he handed it back to Amarao)

"Since when did you begin smoking?" (Amarao asked in a tired manner)

"Since i met Mamimi"

"You can rest on the couches inside"

(Amarao finished his talk with that and began to walk back inside,

his military uniform was getting wet but not soaked.

Naota and Mamimi was taking deep breaths of the toxic smoke, neither of them thinking about the risks)

"Do you want to sleep? I don't feel like it"

"No, let's just enjoy the rain and relax, Takkun"

"Ok"

(And they kept silent the rest of the night, when the sun let the rays play with the clouds there were two remains of cigarettes on the ground that had swollen because of the water they had absorbed. And above it two persons were standing in the exact same position as the night before. Both had their eyes open and both had clothing that looked like it was newly washed and not dried)

"A new 12 hours of a dreadful sun" (An expressionless Naota commented)

"And the Vampires that feed on emptiness and sorrow must seek shelter" (An equally expressionless Mamimi said as she moved her stiff, tired and sick body from Naotas that was in the same state. Naota sneezed. But began to move towards the double doors with Mamimi following him)

"Is Haruhara Haruko available to visit?" (A dry throated Naota said to the reception)

"Yes, she's in room 142" (A blond short haired, slim, well shaped and green eyed receptionist said while tapping on a computer keyboard.

Her white clothing was the usual hospital receptionist attire of a white dress with white buttons and an extremely short skirt, she was young)

"Aren't you tired or hungry after spending the night outside?" (The same person said, she had apparently observed them all the time)

"No" (Both Naota and Mamimi said in unison)

(The two rather peculiar persons went toward the designated room their person they wanted to talk to were in, when they arrived the opened the door and found a Haruko that had a bandaged left arm and also a bandage to her head the rest of her body was covered in hospital sheets. Her eyes were closed but after Naota and Mamimi got closer to her resting place which was a slightly lowered hospital bed. They opened and the head of hers turned slowly to face them.)

"Haruko i promised you would survive and a here you are!" (The enthusiasm was unmistakeable in Naotas voice)

"Hello Haruko" (Was Mamimis answer with a trace of joy in her voice)

'It is contagious, well this is at least better than nothing' (She thought quietly to herself)

"Are you together?" (Was Harukos reply, the pain and hurt she felt when she saw them was the one responsible for the words, and the way they sounded)

"No, have been. I ended the empty relationship" (Was Mamimis casual reply)

"But were still friends" (Added Naota right after)

"…Do you love me after all this time, and after what i did?" (This was the question Haruko hoped he would say "yes" to, but this served to slightly agitate Naota. Thankfully the hurt and grief calmed him and allowed him to reply casually and a bit far away)

"Yes, and i wondered every second after you left what I could have done to make you come back" (The sorrow was overtaking him bit by bit)

"But….but……i guess the i owe you an explanation."

(She took a deep breath, and caught a glimpse of hate in Mamimis eyes.

Mamimi just thought that she better have a damn good explanation for leaving

her former lover and now a friend in the same boat without even caring)

"After i left and searched the galaxy for Atomsk…."

(The mentioning of his name caused Naota blood to almost boil but she continued knowing that the outcome would change his face)

"When I finally found him after 8 years, I realized that i truly love you and i was wrong, greedy

and….and I killed Atomsk by sending him into a black hole….for you Tak-kun"

(This was not the thing he expected her to say, he tried to fully regain his senses but Haruko Continued)

"And i returned in the hope that you would forgive me…if you don't….i understand"

(With this said her face twisted back to look at the ceiling, which was pure white as was every wall and the floor.

Naota was taken a back and almost fell backwards. But Mamimi caught him with her right arm.

This sent Naota back to the confusing reality. And he had only one sentence in his empty head

and with his gentle voice that had a little hurt in it)

"I forgive you, don't ever leave again Haruko"

(With that said he buried his crying face in Harukos chest.

A adult man crying his heart out in a adult woman chest

with the woman playing with the man's short black hair with her right hand

is a pathetic sight to some and a brave action in others eyes.

Mamimis facial expression changed from hate to slight annoyance combined with slight forgiveness.)

'Do i care in that special way for him that we felt before.

The thing our combined care created, the thing that is love?

Or was it just two people that used each other for they needed company?

Was i so wrong with myself, or was i so right…i need time and answers.

So i guess i can get the answers and explain from Takkun later, privately.'

(Mamimi thought as the blue eyes of Naota emptied all the water that were contained in them

on Harukos hospital sheet that covered the upper part of torso

until the a green haired and purple eyed nurse that had long length of body attached to her head.

The usual clothes applied here to. She was about 22 years old) =A/N It's kind of hard to ascertain the age of anime females=

"Visiting hours is over" (The soft voice said)

"Ok, ill visit you tomorrow Haruko!"

"Me too, if Takkun don't mind"

(Mamimi looked not as organized as she was before she entered room 142.

Haruko smiled with an inner spirit that was jumping with joy)

'But this feels wrong, he does not deserve me. I have abandoned him for 8 years

….But i love him and he loves me…..Why can't love be a straight motorway?'

(Naota was also experiencing similar thoughts)

'This….this is....im so weak. I can't even be straight when i most need it. She..she gave up her life goal for me.

This supposed to be a man, a sorry excuse for a human…no living lump of cells. I can't even live without her.

Now i can't even live because she is finally here. Why are my dreams turning to nightmares? This is just great…just great

Now i probably can't even sleep without being assaulted from my enemy and my new enemy that was my former ally.

And why this aftershock from Mamimi's appearance out of the dark evening sky, did i feel anything

...or was it what thought before, just hugging, kissing and fucking.

AARRRGGHHH!!!!! WHYY??'

(His face was frozen into a slight smile due to the recent volcano eruption of emotions.

But Haruko covered her mental processes with a kind voice)

"Looking forward to it Tak-kun!"

(The two visitors left, the man more confused as thoughts of searing rage and pure serenity

was flowing like lava and water, the only result was that he got unconsciously more and more mentally burned out.

The woman was in the same state of mind)

OMAKE!!!!

µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£

"Visiting hours is over" (The soft voice said)

"And the time of suffering and death is here" (The same voice was now harsh and hissing)

(The nurse draws forth a bloody hunting knife and stabs Naota straight in the heart while Mamimi was holding him)

"Even you my Mamimi" (Was Naotas last famous words as the 3 women in the room laughed uncontrollably)

(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/

I am trying to get Mamimi more odd, she too "Normal". Ill maybe add some more of the original cast!

I have think out some weird ideas in my sick brain to the next time Woff Ehmm….Bye


End file.
